


Ava'Nix

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Dean, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beer, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Brotherly Love, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comfort/Angst, Cowgirl Position, Dean Feels, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Happy Dean, Heavy Drinking, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dean Winchester, Licking, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Magic Fingers, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Saving People Hunting Things, Sex, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Love, Thumb-sucking, Top Dean, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Whiskey & Scotch, Wine, fourplay, naildigging, teenage dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: Sam and Dean roll back into a old a town they use to call home, but now it's nothing more then a memory to them. ever since they lost their mom and dad, they could two shits what happens these days.  Dean meets ends up in tight spot with one girl he's grew up. when it's all said and done he's yet again the bad guy.





	1. Ava'Nix

**Author's Note:**

> this story is not right on track with show, but set in the beginning of Season 2 after John dies. also Dean will be 26 and the original character Ava'Nix will be 22. her name is Ava' Nix but everyone calls her Nix. And yes just in case your wondering the name Nix is from the Greek Goddess of Darkness and nighttime. she is Named after her.

 

Ava Nix laid across the full size bed, clutching a picture in her hands lost in her own little world. Lost in thought about the boy she always liked. -Her infatuation started when she just a little girl, being about 5 to 6 years old. 

 

“Nixs!” her sister Willow called out to her. But got nothing in return. 

 

“Hello, Earth to Ava.” Willow waved her hand in front of little sister's face. Though she wasn't so little any more. Being 22 and all grown up. 

 

“what! What do you want?” Nixs snapped her older sister. 

 

Willow kinked her eyebrows at her sister's reaction, as she tossed a piece of clothing at her. 

 

“Them fucking winchester are coming!” Willow said exasperated. 

 

“ooo. “ Nixs jumped up off the bed. “they are on their here now?” Nixs happily asked. 

 

“No they on their way to the moon!” Willow sassed back at her little sister. 

 

“why do you always have to such a bitch, what is your problem with the winchesters?” 

 

“Dean is my problem.” 

 

“And what is wrong with Dean, what is so wrong about him that he makes your skin crawl?.” 

 

“Because how he is with people. He thinks he so much better than everyone else, because he's a hunter. And because he thinks he can just have sex with anyone he wants, when he wants and just leave without saying anything.”

 

“So that's his business not yours, why do you care willow?” 

 

“Because Ava I do okay, let's just leave it at that.” willow barked. 

 

“No, what aren't you telling me?” 

“what the fuck are you talking about? That's just how I feel.”

 

“whatever!” Nixs walked off waving her hand in her willows face. 

 

She hurried into the bathroom, so badly wanting to be ready for when the winchesters got there. 

 

Pulling out her straighter, she plugged it in  letting it get hot, while she stood looking at herself in the mirror. 

 

Her long dark brown haired tossed up in a messy bun on the top of her head, her chocolate brown eyes looked dull, due to lack of sleep. 

 

The last 2 weeks have been struggle for her at college, test assignment kicking her ass left and right.

 

Finally she realized she was still in her Scooby doo pajamas. Shaking her head she shuffled back into her room and over to her closet. 

 

Flipping through her clothes Nixs sighed as she couldn't find nothing nice to wear.

 

Until she came across this tight black thigh high dress. Smirking just a bit she pulled it down off the hanger, heading  back to the bathroom. 

 

Nixs quickly stripped out of her pajamas and turned to the shower, adjusting the water making as hot as she could stand it. 

 

Nix tossed down her hair shaking it out, and stepped into the shower. - when done she wrapped her in a soft threaded Towle. 

 

Once she was dried and dressed she applied her make up, giving her a small rainbow tint smokey eye effect, following with some black eyeliner. 

 

Grabbing a brush she ran it through her hair, pulling out all the knots making it much easier to style. 

 

Gripping the straighter in her hand, Nixs slowly pulled it through her hair: but instead of doing what she wanted it to do and lay flat to her head and straight it somewhat curled. Ava Nixs fought with it over an hour. 

 

Finally she gave up and allowed it to do whatever it wanted to do, by the time she was completely done an hour and a half had passed her by. 

 

Back in her room she laid back on the bed just waiting for her night and shining armor to show his beautiful face. She couldn’t wait to stare into those deep sea green eye, copper colored hair. 

 

She was again pulled out of her thoughts when hearing willow speak again. “Nix did you do all this just for a boy, a boy who could give two shits what you look like?”  Willow waved her hand up down Nix body. 

 

“No, but why would it matter if i did, it’s none of your business.” Nix sighed with a roll of her eyes. 

 

“You are my business Nix, have been since you were 16: when mom and dad died, they left you in my care.” 

 

“No they didn’t Willow, you need to stop. They didn’t die on purpose: it was a damn accident!” Nixs yelled at her older sister. 

  
  


“Nix will you please just listen to me, i know you like Dean: you always have even as a young kid. But he’s not what you think: he’s not the kind of guy you think he is, or want him to be.” 

 

“You just don’t know how to leave well enough alone, please just stay out of it. It’s my life. I’m not a kid anymore i’m 22.” 

 

“I just don’t want you getting hurt.” 

 

“And why do you think he’s going to hurt me?” Nix sat up glaring to her sister with evil grin. 

 

“Because i know Dean fucking winchester, how he can be. He don’t treat girls right. If it were Sam you were into i could give two shit’s less but he’s nothing like Sam. “ 

 

“Whatever Willow, just leave me alone.” Nix went to walk out again, being so done fighting with her sister over Dean. 

 

“Look i get it, okay? He’s sweet, charming, kind, loving. He even shows you attention, he puts on a front, act, show. Whatever you want to call it but that’s not Dean.” Willow grabbed Nix by the arm spinning her around to look her dead in the eyes. 

 

“How can you hate him so much when he’s never done nothing to you? But yet you love Sam to no end.” 

 

“Because i grew up with Dean, went to the same school. Was in all the same damn classes and i seen it for myself.” 

 

“That was then, maybe he’s changed.” 

 

Pulling away from her sister Nix exited the room, completely and utterly done with her: this was the last thing she was going talk about with willow. She didn’t need her all up in her business when it came to boys. 

  
  


Going into the kitchen she grabbed out a cup needing something to drink. When suddenly there was loud knock on the door. 

 

“Got it!” Willow called from the bottom if the stairs, shuffling the door she jerked it open only to see Dean and Sam. 

 

“Winchesters!” Willow sighed. 

 

“Hello to you too there cupcake!” Dean smirked back. 

 

“Oh i got your cupcake, bitch boy.” 

 

“Dean Stop.”Sam smacked his big brother. 

 

“Nix, their here” willow called out. 

 

Dean’s eyes all but popped out of his head when seeing her for the first time in years, his cheeks turning a bit rosey. 

 

“Ava Nix, Wow have you grown.” his voice dry but yet husky. 

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself there buddy.”  Nix smirked as she turned to walk away. Leaving Dean speechless. 

 

It was like Dean’s eyes were glued to Nix’s ass as he stood there watching her walk away from him. 

 

“Dude don’t even think about it, we grew up with them.” Sam nudged his older brother. 

 

“So didn’t stop me with her sister.” Dean looked to Sam and smirked. 

  
“Dude don’t she’s not one these other girls, she’s different.” Sam barked.  __


	2. Dean & Nix

 

   

_ Later that night Dean sat out on the deck brown beer bottle in his hand, he watched as the sun began set in the sky for the evening.  _

 

_ When he suddenly felt a  pair of soft hands upon his shoulder. “Why are you out here all alone?” Nix sat down beside him.  _

 

_ “Just trying to clear my head. What’s up?” Dean turned to look at the younger girl. His eyes being a bit softer than their normal cold and hard.  _

 

_ “Look i know how you feel Dean, i lost my mom and dad; but in the time the pain goes away.”  _

 

_ “Thanks Nix but that doesn’t change how i feel, it’s my fault he died. If i’d just listen to him; he’d still be here.”  _

 

_ “Dean it was an accident, i’m sure he didn’t blame you. He gave up his soul to save you, you were dying and he needed you to be here. That was his decision not yours.” Nix tried to make Dean feel better, she didn’t like seeing him like this.  _

 

_  Cocking his head to the side, he slightly smiled at the girl. “So how’s life with your sister?”  _

 

_ “It’s alright i guess.” Nix snickered a bit.  _

 

_ Lifting the bottle back to his lips he down another drink, that’s when he felt it.  “Hey look at me.” Nix smiled as she lifted her hand to his face.  _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ “You have something on your face, here let me get it.” leaning in nix wiped whatever it was on his face off. But it didn’t there.  _

 

_ Being so caught up in the moment, it all happen to fast before they could stop it; their lips touch and the two begin kissing.  And Nix was in awe she hoped and prayed for this day for so long.  _

 

_ Lifting his hand Dean touched it to her face, pulling her closer to him, deepening their kiss even further. His tongue being halfway down her throat Nix let out a soft moan.  _

 

_ Almost instantly at the sound of the dogs bark Dean jumped backwards, pulling away from Nix.  _

 

_ “I think someone’s coming.” Dean tore his loving gaze from her eyes to the ground.  _

 

_ “It’s only teddy!” Nix tried to convince Dean everything was okay. _

 

_ “Who the hell is teddy?” his voice was hard.  _

_ “My dog, his name is teddy.” Nix laughed.  _

 

_ Leaning in again Nix tried kissing the winchester again, going back to where they had left off. When he pulled away.  _

 

_ “Hey what’s wrong?” Nixs asked.  _

 

_ “Nothing; it’s just i can’t do this Nix.”  _

 

_ “What do you mean by that?” Nix felt hurt.  _

 

_ “It’s not that i don’t want to, believe me i want too. I just can’t i’m sorry.”  _

 

_ “I don’t understand Dean.”  _

 

_ “I can’t comfortably sit here and have sex with you, knowing i’m leaving in just a few days.”  _

 

_ “It’s just sex.”  _

 

_ “No, it can never be just sex with us, never.” Dean paused for a moment. “Listen Nix i’ve always liked you, and i care too much for you. And i’ve messed up everything relationship i’ve ever been in. i can’t hurt you.’  _

 

_ Hanging her her head Nix eyes instantly filled with hot tears. “How can you sit there and kiss me and then just drop a bomb like that?” Nix stated as she began to walk away from the older winchester.  _

 

_ “Nix!” Dean called after her. But by the time he got up to chase her, she long gone back inside.  _

 

_ “Son of a bitch.” Dean yelled at the top of his lungs, alerting Sam who came running out. While willow noticed her little sister crying as she walked passed her.  _

 

_ “Nix, are you okay? What happened out there?”  _

 

_ “Stay out of it willow.” Nix stomped off to her room.  _

 

_ That being said willow knew Dean had just hurt her baby sister, and she wasn’t about  to let that go. Pushing herself up off the couch and head for the outside.  _

 

_ Once there she hurried over to the older winchester brother. “What did you do to her?” her voice was cold.  _

 

_ “Nothing.” Dean tried to play it off.  _

 

_ “Something happened she was fine, until she came out here with you.” she glanced between the two boys.  _

 

_ “Well if must know; it’s not something i did, it’s something i wouldn’t do that she wanted me too. Now back off!” Dean took a step closer to Willow.  _

 

_ “You dirty mother fucker, see i tried to warn her about you. About how you just fuck everything that moves and just leave!” willow yelled.  _

 

_ “Why am i getting the blame here, you threw yourself me all those years ago, and it didn’t help we were drunk. Willow what happened with us has nothing to do with Nix and I. “  _

 

_ “Hold up, what the hell are you two talking about?” Sam blurted out.  _

 

_ “Me and cupcake here had sex, years ago. But then we caught a case and to leave the next morning. And pissed because she was sleeping when we left.”  _

 

_ “No i’m pissed because you just left, you didn’t leave a note or nothing. I really liked you Dean. just how Nix likes you. “  _

 

_ “I didn’t have time to leave a note Willow, you know how my dad was. I’m sorry okay. But i told Nix i couldn’t be with her. I couldn’t just have sex with her and leave. You think it didn’t hurt me to just leave without saying goodbye to you, i know you were hurt. I was too.” Dean stormed off leaving the house.  _

  
  


_ Dean now sat at the bar, downing shots of whiskey wanting to rid himself of the hurtful sound in Nix voice when she walked away.  _

 

_ But he was only trying to not to hurt her, the way he had Willow all those years ago. But what was he do disobey his father and not go so he could be with her.  _

  
_ The poor guy was damned if he and damned if he didn’t, he just couldn’t win here. Shot after shot the sound of her voice slowly began to fade away. The hurt he felt for rejecting Nix began to fade.  _


	3. No, No way in hell!

Buy the end of the night Dean was so trashed he couldn’t even stand on his own, but that didn’t stop him from trying to hook up with another girl. A girl he didn’t know from adam or cared to know at that matter. - a girl he wanted so badly to be Nixs. 

 

Ava’Nix the girl he loved and has always adored, the girl that he kissed just hours before his one night stand could even happen.  He wanted to be with her so bad, but knew he couldn’t not with hunting. 

 

Hunting is the type of job where you gotta have both feet in or die, his mind has to be on hunt not the girl he needed or wanted. 

 

Yes Dean needed Ava’Nix and this is something he’s always known but never acted on, the night he shared with Willow wasn’t supposed to happen and he felt badly for it. But a stiff dick has no mind when it wants what it wants. 

 

But he also knew Ava Nixs was and will always be that same sweet girl that used to follow him around and cling to his every word, and he just couldn’t bare to hurt her. It was bad enough Willow hated him. 

 

His mind traveled back to Nixs as the girl he was with kissed all down his jawline, he pictured her face, her sweet tasting lips. 

 

“Ever role played?” Dean turned to the girl and asked. 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“It’s when you’re with someone but you're not you. You pretend to be someone else.” Dean explained. 

 

“Why would i want to do that?” 

 

“Because it’s fun. “ Dean smikred. If he couldn’t have Nix in person then he would have her in theory. 

 

“Okay.” the girl laughed. 

 

Thing began to get heated between the two of them, Dean quickly Striped the girl out of her sluty outfit and tossed her down on the bed. 

 

Striping out of his own clothes he drove onto the bed, on top of the fake Nix. “Can you do something for me?” Dean looked to her. 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“Ride me backwards.” 

 

The girl only nodded her head as she climbed right on of Dean’s dick, sliding her pussy right around it; filling it with juices. 

 

Dean moaned out aloud as the girl began to bounce up and down on his shaft, grinding her hips she had Dean right where he needed to be. With Nix face plastered in his mind . 

 

They switched positions a couple different times before it was all done and over with, Dean was to drunk to keep it up. 

 

Or maybe he was just too lost in thought about Nix that he just gave in and cumed, but not inside her. 

There was no way in hell he was ready to be a daddy, hell he couldn’t even be with the one he loved let alone have baby. 

 

Morning finally hit waking Dean his eyes blinded from the sunlight, his head pounding as if he were hung over, that’s rare for Dean. that’s when he came to realization the girl he was with was gone like a shadow in night.  And he was alone in a hotel room, one he’s never been in before. 

 

Climbing out of the bed Dean grunted as his head began to spin, at this point all he wanted to do was lay back down and go back to sleep. He wanted to sleep off the headache. 

 

It was then he knew he had to get back to her, back Ava’Nix he had to explain himself a little bit better then he did last night before she walked off. 

 

Getting himself back together he head back to the house, wanting a big cup of coffee and a shower. When getting there he walked right into the kitchen. 

 

Pouring himself a big cup of coffee, the air was like music to his ears when heard her voice. 

 

“Just getting in i see.” 

 

“Yeah, long night.” Dean slightly smiled at her, as he turned to look at her. 

 

“I can see, you look like crap ugh you reek of perfume.” Nix somewhat smirked, putting on a fake happy front. 

 

“Nice to see you too there deary. “ he sat he his cup down on the counter.  When he seen her about to out of  the kitchen. 

 

“Nix!”  he quickly called. 

 

“Yeah Dean?”  Nixs sighed in defeat. 

 

“ Look i know you're mad but; You got a minute, can we talk?”  his eyes filled with hope, prayed she say yes. 

 

“I’m actually getting ready to head out with a friend for a bit. Can we do it later?” her eyes were filled with sorrow. 

 

“Actually i don’t think this can wait, i can’t wait.” Dean said as he took another step towards her. 

 

And placed his hands upon her hips, pulling her closer to his very own body. 

 

They were so close nothing could get in between them, not even a knife.  

 

He gently latched his lips to hers and kissed her hard and deep. 

 

The kissed for what seemed like forever, but was only about 10 minutes if that. They only broke apart when the need for air was present. 

 

“I need you to know I want this, I want us. But I won't give in, because with this job I'm on the road all the time and that's not fair you. You deserve to have a life, a boyfriend to out on dates with. And me asking you to wait is not right. “

 

“but what if that's what I want dean, I want to be with you.”

 

“I love you Nix and I want you more than anything but I can't have you, that's why I won't have sex with you. It's not because I don't want to.” 

 

“I can come with you.” 

 

“No, no way in hell would I let you go with me.” Dean shook his head. 

 

“why the hell not, we could be together have what we want. Don't I have say in this?” 

  
“No; not this, because for one the road is no place for a pretty girl like you, that's no way to treat a woman. And 2nd you're sister would never go for it.”  


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was black and dark by the time Nix rolled back into the house she shared with sister Willow, tiptoeing around she tried to sneak past her sister. When she heard Dean and Willow talking about her. 

 

“Why would you even tell her how you feel?” Willow shook her head. 

 

“Because she has the right to know Willow despite of what you may think.” 

 

“But you don’t get it, now she gonna wanna leave with you when you go.” 

 

“And i will tell her no; just like i did earlier in the kitchen, when i told her.” 

 

“And you think she’s going to say ok and walk away from you, you think she’s really going to make it that easy for you to leave and leave her here behind you.” 

 

“It doesn't matter Willow she’s not going with me.” Dean went to stand from sitting when Willow grabbed his arm pulling him back down. 

 

“Dean you can’t let history repeat itself, not with my baby sister.” Willow eye shined with tears. 

 

“How many times are we going do this, Willow i said i was sorry. I wouldn’t of left like that if i didn’t have too. Us happening was never supposed to. “ Dean went to walk away when he seen Nix standing on the stairs listening. 

 

“Nix!” Dean yelled after the girl, seeing she was hurt.

 

Climbing the steps two at a time Dean ran to her room, trying to catch her before she could shut and lock the door on him. 

  
  


“Nix!” Dean shouted behind her once more.” 

 

“Go away Dean, now i know why she has such a big problem with you.” 

 

“It’s not like that Nix open the door..” Dean tried the knob but it was locked. 

 

“How can you sit there and tell me you loved me this morning and then drop a bombshell like that?” 

 

“Because it’s true, i do i love you.” Dean sighed hanging his head. 

 

Suddenly the bedroom door opened allowing him to enter. “Thank you.” Dean nodded his head to her. 

 

“How can you love me; when you were with her?” Nix glared over at him. 

 

“Because i do, and what happened with me and your sister, well it wasn’t supposed to happen.”

 

“How can you say that?” 

 

“Because, Nix it's the truth. Sleeping with willow was a mistake.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Please

Night time quickly passed turning into Early morning, the sun shining brightly in his eyes Dean flipped from his his right to left side; where he felt the empty side of the bed. 

 

Quickly cracking his eyes open they wandered around the room, looking for her. “Nix?” Dean called out. 

 

Only to hear nothing but silence beaming against the four wall that surrounded him; climbing out of the bed he he head for the half opened door. But not before tossing his shirt back on over his body. 

 

Shuffling down the long hallway that he’s walked so many times before he gently wipe at his green eyes, trying to rid them of the hard yellow crust; when a sobbing sound from the bathroom caught his ear. 

 

“Nix?” Dean quietly knocked on the door with two of his knuckles. 

 

“Go away!” Nix replied. 

 

“C’mon Nix it’s Dean.” 

 

“Dean please just leave me alone.” the girl cried out. 

 

“You know i can’t do that Honey.” 

 

“Yes, yes you can please just go.” 

 

Without another word dean twisted the knob belonging to the bathroom door, to walk in and find a very heartbroken, shattered girl sitting on the floor, slumped down in front of the sink. 

 

Her knees pressed to her chest and hands to her face she sobbed, “Please just go.” 

 

“Hey what’s going on?” Dean’s eyes filled with worry, the thought was last night a mistake. 

 

“Nix is this about last night?” 

 

“No, last night was great, i just i don’t want you to go.” 

 

“I wish i could stay, you know that right?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter because that wish will never come true; with me or any other girl. This is your life, i know that. But just this once i wanted it to be different. “ 

 

“hey , look at me.” Dean lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his. “I love you,” 

 

“Don’t, don’t tell me that; it’s only gonna make this goodbye even harder.” 

 

“But i can’t leave without; without you knowing how i feel. “ 

 

Reaching her hand up she patted Dean’s face. “I love you too always have. Since i was a girl.” 

 

“And that will never change.” 

 

“But you and willow?” 

 

“Was a mistake, i was drunk; she was drunk, we both were having a bad night. It was never meant to happen. It’s always been you Nix. i never felt for her not like that. Even though you have always been younger i’ve always liked you. “ 

 

A small smile cracked her lips as those words escaped his mouth. Leaning in closer the pressed her lips to his. “You Dean Winchester are something else.” 

  
  


When willow suddenly broke the moment. “Nix hurry up i have to get there.” 

  
  


From there it seemed as the time was flying by them, when Dean began loading up his 1967 impala, ready but not so ready to hit the road and get this case done and over with. 

 

Both Sam and Dean hugged willow and said their goodbyes, which was easier then they had thought would be. Well that was until his eyes met with Nix sad ones. 

 

“Hey c’mere. “ Dean wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

 

“Remember what i said okay?” Dean nodded his head. 

 

“I don’t have to because i’m coming with you; see look i’m already packed ready to go. You don’t even have to wait.” 

 

“No not happening.” 

 

“Dean please, i promise to stay out of the way.” 

 

“Nix i can’t let you go, it’s not safe.” 

 

“But i.”   
  


“But nothing the answer is no, you're not going. It’s safe here. You're safe here, i will better with you here.” 

 

“I don’t want to be here, i want to be with you Dean please.” 

 

“Nix please don’t make this any harder then it already is, i don’t want to leave you behind. But i have too.” 

 

“Dean please just let me go just this once and if i get in the way or don’t listen; then you bring me home.” 

 

“NO” Dean shook his head as well, his eyes filling with tears. Dropping her hands to her sides Dean turned and began to walk away when she grabbed his hand. 

 

“So this is it then huh? You're just going to leave and not look back. What about me, my feelings. You didn’t even kiss me.” 

 

But Dean didn’t dare turn dare turn back to look at her, tears rolling down his face, he knew she had him by the balls and he just couldn’t show her that. He couldn’t face her because he knew he’d give in. 

 

“I love you Ava’Nix never forget that,” Dean pulled his hand away from hers and climb inside his car. 

 

“Sam, i; please talk to him.” 

 

“Honey i wish there was something i could do, but if you can’t change his mind then no one can. “ 

 

“Sam let’s go!” dean yelled out his window. 

 

“I have to go,” Sam shot her a sad but sorry glance. 

 

Climbing inside his brother’s car he glared to him so hard he could probably see through him.

 

“What ?” Dean barked as he sped off down the road. Throwing gravel everywhere. 

 

“Where is your heart? That girl loves you. And you; you just walked away.” 

 

“Let it go Sam.” 

 

“No Dean, what just happened back there was wrong, the only reason you didn’t let her come was because of her sister.” 

  
  


“That’s not true Sammy, i didn’t let her come because.” 

 

“Dean you stop with the tough guy act with me okay, i’ve known you our whole lives. You think i didn’t hear the two of you last night?” 

“It’s none of your business Sam.” 

 

“You're right it’s not, but i don’t care.” 

 

“So then back off and leave it alone, before i pull over and you can walk.” 

 

“You think you're threats scare me Dean? I’m not a kid anymore, and neither are you and Nix.” 

 

“Sam!” 

 

“Did you have sex with her Dean?”

 

“I said drop it Sammy.” Dean glared at his little brother before pressing the gas pedal all the way to the floor. Gaining some more speed. 

  
  
  
  


 


End file.
